


wanna get too close.

by lilevans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kiss scene, argument, like literally this is just the same sorta tension that i always write about oh well, lil is confused but arent we all, theyre all stupid and never think its chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilevans/pseuds/lilevans
Summary: “Your mouth is a hurricane; you’ll drown me in the rain… Cupid is stupid, he shot the wrong lovers.”she pulls him into a classroom to yell at him and gets more than she bargained for.





	wanna get too close.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "kissaphobic" by make out monday, listen to that song OR medicine by havelin while reading for maximum effect. enjoyyyyyyy

**_ WANNA GET TOO CLOSE _ **

 

//

 “You frustrate me, Evans.”

He’s incredibly close to her. Unreasonably close. Dangerously only inches away. Almost nose to nose. Their fingers almost grazing each other. She urges her body to remember how to breathe.

“And you exasperate me.” She murmurs back.

He winks at her, air of confidence even as his teenaged knees buckle. “Is that why you’re holding your breath?”

“Sod off.” She takes a step back. He doesn’t push forward again, but instead leans against the wall behind him.

“I think I’ll stay right here.”  

She huffs, stomach inside of itself. “Well I’m not going anywhere,” Her head is spinning. He’s inside her brain and even though he’s against the wall of an old classroom, a metre away from her, she can still feel the numbing sensation of where his fingers were grazing hers. Almost like she’s been electrocuted. “I’m not gonna let you win.”

“Win what?” He asks. Something in him flips, registering something, an eye twitches, one leg shifts. “What’s this really about, Evans? I thought we were friends,”

She tries to swallow again but she can’t, her mouth is too dry. She crosses and uncrosses her arms. “We are friends. It’s not about anything.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“I just want you to -”

“To what, Evans? Why are we here?”

“Leave me alone,” she doesn’t quite know why she’s saying this but it’s already escaped her lips before she can think twice.

“You pulled _me_ into this classroom, Evans. Minnie told _you_ off for throwing things at me in class.” He gives her that infuriating self-satisfactory grin.

“You started it,” she retorts, feeling more and more like a stubborn little child.

“Only because you’re so easy to stir up,” He chuckles to himself. “So tell me, what’s going on in that strange, beautiful head of yours?”

Something within her jumps when he says _beautiful._ Plenty of people have called her that. Her mum, her friends, every boy who’s ever asked her to be their valentine. But it feels different now when James Potter says it. Like she doesn’t want anyone else to say it to her ever again.

So, painfully, like swallowing a dry pill, she gulps down her pride and speaks quickly before she can convince herself not to say anything.

“Because I want you to kiss me and I like you quite a big bit… but I never thought I would say that out loud and I’m quite angry at you for it so I was just planning on being mad at you for no real reason for the rest of my life.”

It feels both like a bullet that’s made its exit wound and drinking water after almost dying of thirst.

He exhales sharply. “Well,”

He doesn’t know what to say after that, because, like always, he hasn’t thought that far ahead.

She makes for the door, before she can say anything else stupid, berating herself as she does, even as every piece of her screams to stay right where she was before, with him.

He catches her wrist, swiftly and almost as if he has no control of his own body.

“Do you still want me to kiss you?” He whispers, pulling her around to face him. He is more unreasonably close than he has ever been before, wrist to wrist and his ribcage against hers.

“Yes,” she breathes back. “What are you waiting for, Potter?”

He closes the gap between them and as their lips touch, he thinks about how many times he’s thought about doing this and how soft her lips are like he always thought they would be.  

She doesn’t think twice as she kicks the classroom door shut and kisses him right back.

 

 

 


End file.
